marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rocket
Rocket Raccoon ist ein Mitglied der Guardians of the Galaxy und der beste Freund von Groot. Rocket hat, wie Nebula, als einziger der Guardians of the Galaxy, der Thanos Fingerschnippsen überlebt. Geschichte Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket und Groot befinden sich auf Xandar, wo ihnen der Erdling Peter Quill ins Auge sticht, da auf diesen 40.000 Units Kopfgeld ausgesetzt sind. Nach einem kurzen Kampf werden die beiden sowie Peter Quill und Gamora, welche ebenfalls auf der Jagd nach Peter Quill war, von den Nova Corps verhaftet. Sie werden ins KYLN gebracht, wo sie ihre Differenzen beilegen und sich mit dem bereits inhaftiertem Drax zu den Guardians of the Galaxy zusammenschließen. Sie wollen den Orb zum Collector bringen, da dieser ihnen 4 Milliarden Units dafür bietet. Nachdem der Deal geplatzt ist, kommt es zum Kampf gegen Ronan, welcher sich den Orb nimmt und damit Xandar zerstören will. Im entscheidenden Moment opfert sich Groot und rettet Rocket und dem Rest der Gruppe das Leben. Als Erinnerung an seinen Freund nimmt er einen übrigen Zweig und und pflanzt ihn ein. Der Zweig schlägt Wurzeln und Groot wird wiedergeboren. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Es gelingt den Guardians of the Galaxy, ein Monster zu besiegen, welches die Batterien der Sovereigns stellen möchte. Allerdings entwendet Rocket dabei heimlich, selbst vor seinem Team, einige dieser sehr mächtigen Batterien und die Guardians werden verfolgt. Später, nachdem Peters Vater Ego auftaucht, teilen sich die Guardians auf. Rocket und Groot, welche bei der Gefangenen Nebula und dem Schiff geblieben sind, werden kurz darauf von den Ravagers von Yondu Udonta überfallen, da es zwischen diesen und den Guardians wieder zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit gekommen war. Jedoch übernehmen Nebula und Taserface die Leitung der Ravagergruppe im Zuge einer Meuterei gegen Yondu. Die nun Gefangenen Rocket, Groot und Yondu verbünden sich und entkommen. Sie reisen zu ihren Freunden, wobei Yondu sie bereits vorwarnt, dass Ego keine netten Absichten hat. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen mit einer von Rocket entwickelten Bombe, welche von Groot in Egos planetarem "Gehirn" platziert wurde, Ego zu besiegen, jedoch opfert sich Yondu und stirbt. Rocket hat eine Nachricht geschickt, was zur einem Feuerwerk fürt. Rocket schaut sich das Feuerwerk an, während eine Träne, auf sein Gesicht verläuft. Avengers: Infinity War Nachdem die Guardians in einem Trümmerfeld auf Thor stoßen, teilen sie sich auf, um die bestmöglichen Chancen gegen Thanos zu haben. Groot und Rocket begleiten Thor nach Nidavellir, wo sie Sturmbrecher erschaffen. Daraufhin reisen die drei mit dem Bifröst zur Erde, genauer gesagt nach Wakanda, wo bereits eine große Schlacht zwischen den Avengers und der Armee von Thanos sowie der Black Order ausgebrochen ist. Als Thanos den Infinity Handschuh komplettieren kann und die Hälfte aller Lebewesen im Universum auslöscht, verstirbt auch Groot vor Rockets Augen, der damit seinen besten Freund, ein weiteres Mal verliert. Rocket und die Avengers trauern über den Verlust. Avengers: Endgame Rocket schließt sich den Avengers an, um die von Thanos Ausgelöschten zurückzuholen. Bei Thanos angekommen, müssen sie feststellen, dass Thanos die Infinitysteine zerstört hat. Fünf Jahre später beteiligt sich Rocket am Plan, die Infinitysteine aus ihren Zeitlinien zu entleihen. Rocket reist erst zusammen mit den Avengers in die Vergangenheit und nimmt später am finalen Kampf gegen Thanos Teil. Nach dem Sieg, gegen Thanos und dem Black Order, stirbt Tony Stark. Rocket war bei seiner Bestattung dabei. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 folgt... Superkräfte * Verbesserte Intelligenz: Rockets Großhirnrinde wurde genetisch verbessert, was bedeutet, dass er im Gegensatz zu anderen Mitgliedern seiner Spezies eine kognitive und intellektuelle Äquivalenz oder überlegene Fähigkeit zu den empfindlichsten Spezies in der Galaxie besitzt. Er kann mit anderen Arten sprechen und kommunizieren, aber auch sehr komplexe Aufgaben erfüllen. * Verbesserte Beweglichkeit: Rockets gesamte Skelettstruktur ist kybernetisch und erlaubt ihm, sich mehr wie ein Mensch zu bewegen und immer noch so beweglich wie ein Waschbär zu sein. Fähigkeiten * Meisterschütze: Rocket hat nicht nur eine große Vorliebe für spezielle und hochgefährliche Waffen, er ist auch äußerst geschickt und hochpräzise im Umgang mit ihnen. Er nutzt jede Gelegenheit, sich neue Waffen zu Eigen zu machen. * guter Taktiker: Rocket ist ein brillanter Stratege und Taktiker. Es fällt ihm leicht, schnell effektive Strategien zu entwickeln, um selbst mit minimalen Ressourcen kämpfen oder entkommen zu können - nach eigenen Angaben sei er bereits aus 22 Gefängnissen geflohen. In der Kyln ersann er schnell einen Plan, um nur mit einer Stromquelle und einem Sicherheitsband zu entkommen. * guter Ingenieur: Rocket ist ein Experte in Handhabung, Modifikation und Konstruktion von Ausrüstung und High-Tech-Waffen. Mit Schrott aus dem Milano baute er mehrere Hochleistungswaffen, darunter den Hadron Enforcer. Auch die Reparatur havarierter Schiffe gehört zu seinem Repertoire. * guter Pilot: Rocket ist ein versierter Pilot verschiedener Raumschifftypen, was er zum Beispiel auf Knowhere unter Beweis stellte, wo er nur mit einer unbewaffneten, industriellen Kapsel mehrere Nekropoden zur Strecke brachte. Während der Schlacht von Xandar war Rocket verantwortlich für den Angriff der Ravager und des Nova Corps in der Dunklen Aster. Rocket ist auch in der Lage, improvisierte Fahrzeuge wie den Kyln-Sicherheitsturm zu steuern. Trivia * Rocket weiß nicht, was ein Waschbär ist. Wenn man ihn so nennt, rastet er aus. * Rocket stammt von Halfworld, ist 144 Microbules groß, wiegt 168 Grets und hat, neben Verbindungen zu Groot, auch welche zu dem noch nicht aufgetauchten Charakter Lylla. * Sein vom Nova Corp gelöschtes Strafregister umfasste 13 Diebstähle, 22 Gefängnisausbrüche, 7 illegale Aktivitäten als Kopfgeldjäger und 15 Fälle von Brandstiftung. Außerdem wird vor seiner Tendenz zu beißen gewarnt. * Rocket wurde nach dem real existierenden Waschbären Oreo gestaltet, der sogar einen eigenen Twitter-Account hat. * Rocket wurde zwar von Bradley Cooper, bzw. im deutschen von Fahri Yardim gesprochen, aber beim Dreh übernahm Sean Gunn, der Bruder von James Gunn, die Rolle des Stand-Ins. Sean Gunn spielte ebenfalls Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu Udontas Stellvertreter und zweiter Mann in der Kommandokette der Ravagers. Galerie Rocket Raccoon.png Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket movie poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Rocket.jpg en:Rocket pt-br:Rocket Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Charakter (Guardians of the Galaxy) Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame